


Heaven and Hell Ranger's

by BlackHellfireDragon666



Category: Lucifer (TV), Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellfireDragon666/pseuds/BlackHellfireDragon666
Summary: A different take of how and when Lucifer takes his vacation while being well informed of what is going on with some teenagers fighting evil aliens daily and not going to get involved in their fight.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue: 01

**Heaven and Hell Ranger's**

**Hell VS Heaven: Ranger Addition**

**Prologue 1**

It was the End of the Beginning. The End being; the end of the rein of "God's" Angels; and the beginning of the world we know. When HE graced the Heavens with us we had never known anything but love for HIM we lived, we served, we gave; HIM everything. His words were our command... I was even given the great privilege/honor with Archangel Arial of creating animals to help keep the earth HE had made... I created the images as Arial brought them to life/breath... to roam all over the earth.

But as time grew on, some of us noticed a change, a restlessness in the Creator. This was the dawn of man these primitive beings that dare to live and breath on His EARTH! These less than animals that dare defy HIS words! These beings that had made The Almighty fall to HIS knees and shed His tears over something much less then us angels. I the Brightest Star in the Heavens took it upon myself to show HIM that HIS love was misplaced on these lesser animals HE called Humans. So I tempted these so called children to eat the apple that our Beloved had commanded us not to touch or eat I showed the wicked sin in them and had it destroyed themselves.

Only God didn't see it as their fault but my own. And so began the End... And the Beginning Abandoned by HIS love and for the first time felt emotions other than the Love I had been created with I named these emotions: Pain, Hurt, Jealously, but most the damning was my feeling that overshadowed any Love I Once had for HIM... Hatred, Rage, Anger. I called onto all the others that felt like I did. Slighted by HIM for lesser beings that WE Dared to call our Charges. That we would serve them as if we were to serve HIM. He Dared to Put us below, not even to say we were equal to HIM in HIS eyes. Seven thousand, Seven hundred and seventy went to War against millions of Angels. To say we fell from grace would be understatement At the end of this, Only Six hundred and sixty six of us were left. God could not uncreated what even He had created, without destroying everything else.

But didn't mean HE couldn't make us into something New. So cast out of Heaven God made us his servants once more. If Evil is what we wanted Evil will be our domain. We Ruled Hell. Only God did not know until HE had casted us out that I had my most trusted friend/ally stay on his side. A hidden agent to do something I could not. I had to stay on the front lines of the War between Hell and Heaven. I must lead my army, give them the courage to defy the odds. As we fought, Azrael stole into God's treasures that were too powerful/dangerous for any beings other than God of everything. There I told him of a orb/jewel that held the power of untold power.

But with the fall of the DAMNED. The orb/jewel broke into a glittery array of jewels spreading over the world in a fiery of comets. Thus began the Search for the jewel's. But as us Angels fought time here on Earth had continued. These primitive beings populated like Rabbits they were on every corner of the Earth. No stone was left untouched by their sully hands. But just as our damnation was a useful thing to God So to would these Beast's be to Me. They would be the undoing of all HE holds dear. I will have them find the stones/jewels, and I will have My Revenge on Heaven.


	2. Prologue: 02

**Heaven and Hell Ranger's**

**Hell VS Heaven: Ranger Addition**

**prologue 2**

It was the End. The End of all of God's gift's and plans and The Rein of God's Angel's. The world as we Know it Is at hand. When the Lord graced us with the breath of life I have never known anything but love for HIM I lived to served HIM and I have served every one of HIS words and for my faithful Love; Devotion and Service HE has given me the name-"He Who is As God"-Michael. With Such Honor bestowed to me I fell to knees and kissed the helm of his Robes and feet as My joyously tears slid down my cheeks and stained His robes and wet his feet. I vowed to myself that day that I would give my everything to HIS Divine Will.

I would never give cause for HIM to be at fault with me I would give my enteral life for this Beautiful Almighty Light of Life. So when a new of God's creation's was to be gifted the breath of life. So moved was I for God's love for these creatures I too bowed before these beings and saw fit that I would protect God's love. Of them I would make sure that the angel's under my guidance would look out for theses weak, confused lost souls. All was well till my brother Lucifer brought Evil to the world of Earth. Though God didn't see it as my fault for not seeing the betrayal of my fellow archangel.

I felt the first of my mistakes weigh down upon atop my shoulders and I would redeem this dis-honor on my soul if it was the last thing I did or Lucifer. I called my brethren to arms when Lucifer had spoken out against our Lord of Light. HOW Dare he try to manipulate God's Love for us for his own misdeeds. HOW Dare those that listened to his fowl words of lies. To believe that God had Forsaken US! To turn against their Creator and fight against their own kind. So began our War. It was a bloody unmerciful battle where I would not let these traitors have an inch. We defeated them with our superior numbers.

And the day that God cast out these heathens out of Heaven I stood by HIS side and pushed the DEVIL out of our gates of Heaven. Though the weight of guilt was still felt on my shoulders it my be lessened in time but I could not shake the feeling that something was very off about this as I was looking down as Lucifer fell something else caught my eyes. A glitter of jewels surrounded by fire to earth beside the scoundrel.

My vision shifted to the figure of Archangel Azrael with his hands held out and pieces of jewels fell down to Earth in a Rain of Fire. Spreading my wings I made swift speed to his side but a last the last jewel piece fell from his grasp as I turned him to face me. He then dared to look me in the eyes and say that Fate was now in the hands of man to make their own choices. Fate was in No one's hands but the Lords and not some lost children of Earth. Michael tossed Archangel Azrael away and turned to face the World below. Now the Hunt begins to end Lucifer once and for all. If it took him all of eternity he swore to make his former brother pay for turning his back on their Father.


	3. Prologue: 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we own nothing of and of these show's were just borrowing them and will return back in the shape they were before.

**Heaven and Hell Ranger's**

**Hell VS Heaven: Ranger Addition**

**prologue** 3

So this was to be the Beginning. I Archangel Azrael called together Archangel Chamuel and Archangel Ariel to bring about order in the chaos of the War. The decaying order of Balance and some had forgotten that God was not all inherently Good or Evil But a balance of both and when Archangel Lucifer spoke out in fear and anger to act out on those feelings the balance shifted. I who's abilities to foresee death knew that something must be done or all of the world would be in Ruins.

Archangel Chamuel had a vision of the universe screaming out in agony as thousands of trillions of millions suffered at the hands of either Good or Evil. Bringing in Archangel Ariel to tell her that her worlds she protected were in grave danger and we knew that we must be the silent voices of the neutrals. We could not tip the balance in either's favor but help each of them along in their quest. We would let Fate decide what happens from here on out.

Archangel Chamuel had a vision of Archangel's Ariel's jewel's that she made out of each of her universes that lead to a portal of untold power to reshape worlds as we knew it and that I would be the one to unleash it when I knew the time was right. When the fall of Archangel Lucifer happened I felt a pull and spread out the jewel's upon the world that started it all Earth. I than felt a pull on my shoulders as Archangel Michael turned me to face him and I could see and feel the betrayal in him.

But I knew that words would be wasted on him to explain why I and the others did as we felt that we had to do. When God made us HE had made us without limits with HIS abilities to help HIM as HIS foresight was turned to others and other stuff. So that even our abilities Could rival HIS. I who helped Death, Archangel Chamuel who sees and knows all, and Archangel Ariel who maintains all of the universes/planets nature's.


End file.
